Little Anastasia
by DarkKnightsDinner
Summary: I was on Omegle and i was Role Playing with someone...well it was awesome. This is the edited version and non edited :P I dont own Anastasia OC, OOC, AU
1. Edited Version

_**A/N: Anastasia does not belong to me. She belongs to some awesome stranger. Stranger, if you ever see this. YOU ROCK BIG TIME! LOVE YOU! **  
_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own any character in this.**_

Rain was pattering upon the ground as the small girl looked out of her bedroom window. Her deep red hair, freckles, and bright green eyes always obvious against her porcelain skin. Anastasia Weasley hadn't even started her first year at Hogwarts yet. She'd only just turned ten. She'd already eaten dinner for that night but couldn't seem to get any sleep. So, like always she wandered out into the back yard quietly. She was sitting outside in her pajamas and a coat when she saw a large snake. She thought nothing of it though, snakes always came out of the fields behind the house. She layed down on a bench outside and looked up at the dimming light sky when she heard footsteps. "Hey! Who's there?!" She yelled into the darkness.

"Awh, look, a little weasley." cackled Bellatrix Lestrange, gliding up to the little girl, sitting on the doorstep. She gulped a bit. "My name is Anastasia!" She retorted, into the darkness. "Does that matter? A weasley's a weasley." Bellatrix snorted, firing a body-binding spell, blindly. The spell hit Anastasia right on the chest, locking her, arms, legs and head in place.

"P-please! Don't hurt me!" She begged. "I don't even like my blood-traitor family!" She squealed, hoping it was loud enough for her parents to hear. "LIES! You just want to stay alive. Im sure the dark lord would love to hear about this." Bellatrix chimed, touching the dark mark on her arm. "N-no!" She squealed as she felt like running but couldn't move. "Please! I mean it!"

"Yes...sure...and im not in love with the dark lord." Bellatrix giggled. There was a sudden crack. 20 death eaters surrounded little Anastasia, including Lord Voldemort. "I do mean it!" She said scared as she kept trying to get free but the spell was too strong. Anastasias heart pounded like a drum.

There was an evil dark chuckle. "Well done, Bellatrix. Have an altered chocolate frog. It has a picture...of me!" Said a deep voice, with a hint of pride. "Thank you, my lord." Bellatrix smiled, showing her dirty teeth.

'I'm so done for...' She thought, not realizing Voldemort could read her mind. "Please, I do mean it. I despise my blood-traitor family!" 'Yes, you are' a voice echoed in her head.

"Please my lord. C-can I do it? Not the killing curse, i mean...Crucio." Bellatrix said, the last word almost a whisper. "Indeed." Voldemort said, halting Nagini at his side. "CRUCIO!" Bellatrix squealed, a flash of light flew at little Anastasia. She screamed in pain.

'Why won't they believe me?!' She thought. 'I do hate them! It's not fair!' She kept screaming in agony as thoguhts raced in her mind. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A voice boomed. Little Anastasia slumped to the ground. Her last thoughts were 'why me?'.


	2. Un edited version

**_A/N: NON EDITED VERSION :P ~Max_**

**Stranger:** Rain was pattering upon the ground as the small girl looked out of her bedroom window. Her deep red hair, freckles, and bright green eyes always obvious against her porcelain skin. Anastasia Weasley ((OC)) hadn't even started her first year at Hogwarts yet. She'd only just turned ten. She'd already eaten dinner for that night but couldn't seem to get any sleep. So, like always she wandered out into the back yard quietly. She was sitting outside in her pajamas and a coat when she saw a large snake. She thought nothing of it though, snakes always came out of the fields behind the house. She layed down on a bench outside and looked up at the dimming light sky when she heard footsteps. "Hey! Who's there?!" She called. ((Rp as Bellatrix/any death eater please?))

**You:** "Awh, look, a little weasley." cackled Bellatrix Lestrange

**Stranger:** She gulped a bit. "My name is Anastasia!" She retorted.

**You:** "Does that matter? A weasley's a weasley." Bellatrix snorted, firing a body-binding spell.

**Stranger:** "P-please! Don't hurt me!" She begged. "I don't even like my blood-traitor family!" She squeaked.

**You:** "LIES! You just want to stay alive. Im sure the dark lord would love to hear about this." Bellatrix, chimed, touching the dark mark on her arm.

**Stranger:** "N-no!" She squealed as she felt like running but couldn't move. "Please! I mean it!"

**You:** "Yes...sure...and im not in love with the dark lord." Bellatrix giggled. There was a sudden crack. 20 death eaters surrounded little Anastasia, including Lord Voldemort.

**Stranger:** "I do mean it!" She said scared as she kept trying to get free but the spell was too strong.

**You:** There was an evil dark chuckle. "Well done, Bellatrix. Have an altered chocolate frog. It has a picture...of me!" Said a deep voice. "Thank you, my lord." Bellatrix smiled, showing her dirty teeth.

**Stranger:** 'I'm so done for...' She thought, not realizing Voldemort could read her mind. "Please, I do mean it. I despise my blood-traitor family!"

**You:** 'Yes, you are' a voice echoed in her head. "Please my lord. C-can I do it? Not the killing curse, i mean...Crucio." Bellatrix said, the last word almost a whisper. "Indeed." Voldemort said, halting Nagini at his side. "CRUCIO!" Bellatrix squealed, a flash of light flew at little Anastasia. She screamed in pain.

**Stranger:** 'Why won't they believe me?!' She thought. 'I do hate them! It's not fair!' She kept screaming in agony as thoguhts raced in her mind.

**You:** "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A voice boomed. Little Anastasia slumped to the ground. Her last thoughts were 'why me?'.


End file.
